Shootout Arena
Overview The Arena is a new synchronous multiplayer Fighting Feature in Mafia Wars where you gain Respect and exclusive Rewards by dealing Damage to your opponents. Your standing in an Arena battle is based on the amount of Damage you deal to your opponents in a span of 90 seconds. The amount of Damage you can deal to your opponents is based on amount of Stamina spent in the battle along with your Personal and Mafia strength compared to your opponents’. You receive better Rewards by dealing more Damage to your opponents. You can enter the Arena by joining an existing one or creating a new one. Arena Type & Stamina Cover Charge There are 2 type of Arenas for you to choose to fight in: Arenas with a Cover Charge of 100 Stamina and Arenas with a Cover Charge of 500 Stamina. Stamina Cover Charge is the minimum amount of Stamina a player commits to spend in an Arena. Stamina Cover charge will be deducted from your Stamina even if you do not attack any opponent inside an Arena. Arena Health Arena Health is a new stat exclusively for the Arena. It is different from the Max Health points on your account and will be used only inside the Arena. Your Arena Health based on your account’s Max Health and the type of Arena which you choose to fight. * Arenas with a Cover Charge of 100 Stamina: The Arena Health for a player in this type of Arena will range from a minimum of 400 to a maximum of 800 depending upon their Max Health. * Arenas with a Cover Charge of 500 Stamina: The Arena Health for a player in this type of Arena will range from a minimum of 2000 to a maximum of 4000 depending upon their Max Health. **If you have less than 3000 total stamina, you are presented with a 10/100 stamina arena option. Power up Power Ups help you deal more Damage and (or) protect yourself from attacks within the Arena. Use Power Ups tactically to increase your Respect and earn better Rewards in the Arena. Below are the various Power Ups available for the Arena: Respect & The Leaderboard Respect shows your strength as a fighter in the Arena. At the end of each Arena, you will gain some respect. The amount of Respect earned depends on your final position in the Arena compared to your opponents as displayed on the results page after an Arena battle ends. You will gain significant Respect if you are able to position yourself higher than an opponent with a higher Respect compared to you. The Arena Leaderboard is based on Respect. Climb up the ladder by earning more Respect! Both Global and Mafia Leaderboards are available for the Arena. The Holding Cell Once you create a new Arena or join an existing one, you will land on the Holding Cell and wait for opponents to join the Arena. An Arena requires a minimum of 4 players to begin and can hold up to a maximum of 6 players. The Holding Cell will display the below information: * Opponents’ list: List of opponents, their Respect and difficulty level. * Arena Health * Option to purchase Power Ups: You cannot purchase Power Ups after a battle begins in an Arena. Ensure to equip yourself before you start a fight! * Once the Arena has at least 4 players, the Arena fight will begin in 20 seconds and a countdown will indicate the start time. Inside the Arena You will be able to view the following inside the Arena: * Your Opponents: Click on your opponents to inflict damage on them and raise your score. The “Power Attack” button can be used to deal 5x Damage on your opponents. * Arena Health Indicators: You will be able to view yours and your opponents’ Arena Health in real time. Observe that the opponents’ Arena Health reduces in real time as you attack them and the same happens to your Arena Health when opponents attack you. * Your Respect: The Respect shown on the main Arena screen is the Respect at the beginning of the game. Your Respect will be re-calculated on the basis of your final position in the Arena which will be displayed in the Results page of the Arena. * Power Up buttons and count of remaining Power Ups * Stamina Indicator and Stamina Refill Power Up button: Your Stamina status will be displayed along with a Stamina Refill Power Up button (Please note that Stamina Refill Power Up is different from the already available Stamina Refills) * Scores: Your score as well as opponents’ scores will be displayed in real time. Arena rewards Arena achievements Category:Shootout Arena Category:Mob fury